


Cold Comfort

by YurisSpanx



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Awkward Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Comfort Sex, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Facials, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YurisSpanx/pseuds/YurisSpanx
Summary: Eduardo finds Mark hiding in a blanket fort from a thunderstorm. He tries to comfort him, but he's sloppy drunk, so just ends up giving the most embarrassing blow job ever.
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: The Prompt Network





	Cold Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princewardo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princewardo/gifts).



> Please enjoy and don't die of second hand embarrassment lmao.

Eduardo’s BlackBerry bleeped. He ducked under an awning, scant shelter from the rain coming down in diagonal sheets. It was a text from Mark.

_ Where r you? _

Grinning, Eduardo replied,  _ Walking up the street! There’s a party. Come hang! _

A boom of thunder shook the sky and the rain doubled down its efforts.

_ Get inside, idiot _ , Mark texted.

_ Sure, babe -- I’ll come over,  _ Eduardo sent back, pretty sure that was an invitation.

He shoved his BlackBerry in his pocket and ran down the street, no longer caring about getting drenched. The water pelted his white shirt and plastered it to his chest and shoulders. His humid breath huffed in time with his steps. His insides sloshed in a jolly whirlpool of liquor and anticipation. 

Arriving at Kirkland dormitory, he traipsed water down the hall; it dripped from his shoes and hemlines onto the threadbare carpet. He found Mark’s dorm room and knocked before pushing the door open and stumbling over the threshold.

The common area was covered with sheets, draped over chairs and desks to form a vaguely oblong shaped structure. A silhouette was visible beneath the sheets, and a heater was emitting a welcome stream of hot air across the room. 

“What’s this?” Eduardo steadied himself against the wall. 

“What does it look like? A blanket fort,” came Mark’s petulant voice. He flipped back a sheet, creating an entrance into his flannelette domain. His eyes were wide and his brows were high, worry lines etched into his forehead. 

“Why’ve you made a blanket fort?” Eduardo asked, hiccuped, and giggled. 

“Because my sisters used to do this with me. Why were you out in the storm? Your response to a major weather event perplexes me as much as mine perplexes you.”

Before Eduardo could respond, a boom of thunder made Mark jump, curly hair flouncing against the blanket roof above him. 

Eduardo crawled under the sheets, dripping rain water on the blanket and cushions covering the floor.

“Hey,” Mark complained, but didn’t tell him to leave.

This was the perfect excuse to get naked, common area or not, so Eduardo peeled his clothes off and jumbled them into a soggy ball, tossing them out of the fort and onto the kitchenette tiles. Now he was damp and naked and vulnerable next to Mark’s bundled and defensive form, and that did very visible things to his cock.

Mark stared at the half-hard member and raised his eyebrows. “Really? Now?”

Rolling and colliding with Mark’s body, Eduardo wrapped his arms and legs around him like a cocoon. It worked; Mark visibly relaxed within his hold.

With a sloppy kiss, Eduardo said, “Why are you scared of thunder? You know what thunder is. You’re smart.”

“Yes, I know what thunder is.” Mark glared at him. “My autonomous nervous system is responding without my consent. But you know what? Storms can do crazy shit. What if there’s a flood? What if there’s lightning? You could have been struck by lightning while you were gambolling around the streets in a drunken stupor. Then you would have died being an idiot.”

Eduardo sat up, straddling Mark’s thighs. “You were that worried about me?”

Mark frowned at him, huffing air out his nostrils. “Come back. Your weight was good.”

So Eduardo lay over Mark like a weighted blanket, slotting his chin and nose into the crook of his neck. Mark’s warm, rigid limbs gradually relaxed, and his disgruntled huff turned into a sigh. Eduardo’s drunken brain swirled with romantic notions and his dick twitched against Mark’s stomach. 

“I thought you were going to call me childish, but instead you’re turned on. Interesting.” Mark hummed near Eduardo’s ear.

“Mark!” Eduardo sat up again, bracing his hands on Mark’s shoulders. “It’s just...being close to you.”

“Of course. The blanket fort and childish fear have nothing to do with it.”

“Are you trying to turn me off?”

“No, actually, a blowjob would be a good distraction from the thunder.” The request sounded both absurd and mundane in Mark’s deadpan voice.

Eduardo hung his head and chuckled. “Okay, babe.”

“Now I’m wondering about these infantilising nicknames.” Mark looked up at the sheet ceiling.

“Babe is a normal nickname! It means you’re cute!” Eduardo laughed outright and slumped against Mark’s chest, hugging his shoulders.

“Does it? Interesting.” 

“What do you want me to call you, then?” 

“You can call me babe.”

“You sure?” Eduardo said, incredulous. He sat up and scrutinised Mark’s face.

Mark smiled stiffly. “Yes. Blowjob away, babe.”

“As you wish, babe.” Eduardo did a half bow and shuffled down Mark’s body, hands smoothing down his stomach.

Mark’s abs tensed as Eduardo’s fingers ran down to his waistband. With a kiss to his hip bone, Eduardo unbuttoned Mark’s jeans slowly, teasing at the top of his black briefs. Warm breath swirled around the V of Mark’s pelvis that dipped down beneath the fabric. 

Eduardo unzipped Mark’s jeans and massaged his cock through his briefs before pulling it out with a look of unabashed hunger on his face. “I love your big cock.”

Mark grunted and shifted beneath him. “Don’t lie, Wardo, it’s a perfectly average sized cock.”

Hands stilling around Mark’s shaft, Eduardo’s brain ticked over. “But that means mine’s…”

“The ancient Greeks would’ve loved it.” Mark gave him a small smile, but Eduardo only saw condescension. 

“They liked small dicks!”

“You know what? They were right. They-“

Eduardo covered Mark’s lips with his own to shut him up. He didn’t need him rambling on about the virtues of small dicks. 

“Shhh.” Some drool escaped his lips with the noise. 

Mark wrinkled his nose. “Maybe we should just cuddle.”

“No! I’m giving you a blow job.” Eduardo shuffled down his body until his face was lined up with Mark’s dick hanging out of his briefs.

Thunder boomed overhead, making even Eduardo jolt on top of Mark’s legs. Mark looked down at him with wide eyes and tight lips. His cock was right there in between them. Eduardo dove down, grasping the base as he fastened his mouth around the head.

Mark let out a loud, “Oh!” and his hands wavered around Eduardo’s head, grasping at the air.

Eduardo hummed happily, then opened his mouth and hand so that only his breath touched Mark’s cock. 

“More, more, more.” Mark’s hand sunk into Eduardo’s damp hair and pushed down, but Eduardo resisted the pressure and only lapped sloppily at the head.

Thunder boomed, making Mark jolt and sending his cock slapping against Eduardo’s cheek. While Mark groaned, Eduardo laughed and kissed his shaft gently. That was enough teasing. He regained his hold on Mark’s cock and tightened it slowly, giving the slit a wet lick and suck and tasting his salty precome. Mark moaned and shifted beneath him, getting more comfortable.

With a twist of his hand at the base, Eduardo’s lips sank over the head and down the shaft, as far as he could go without gagging. He didn’t dare go further while he was this drunk. Mark’s hand came up to his hair again, but Eduardo preempted it and slapped it down onto the blanket covering the floor. 

A frustrated but pleasured sound left Mark’s lips. “Alright. I’ll go easy on you.” 

He relaxed and let Eduardo suck half his cock while palming the other half. Eduardo’s hand twisted, tightened, and relaxed in turns, while he hummed a light vibration around the head. He lifted his face up until his lips popped off, then sank back down until they met his thumb and forefinger. 

Repeating his motion, he bobbed in an erratic rhythm that seemed to frustrate yet enthrall Mark, judging by the way he tossed his head against the cushions and pressed the heel of his palm into his eyelid. Eduardo watched with wide eyes. 

Another boom of thunder, but Mark didn’t react, instead moaning loud enough to overwhelm the sound. 

Eduardo smiled as much as he could with a dick in his mouth, and doubled his speed. The wet friction in his mouth, the way he’d captured Mark’s attention, and the moans coming from Mark’s open mouth all made Eduardo’s own cock twitch against Mark’s jeans leg. He shoved his free hand down to stroke it fast and rough, head stilling as he concentrated on the pleasure roiling through his pelvis. Too quickly, he shuddered out an orgasm over Mark’s jeans. His jaw clenched, making his teeth involuntarily graze Mark’s cock. Mark unceremoniously shoved him off, palm against his forehead.

“You’re clearly too drunk.” Mark sat up.

“No, no, I’ll be good, I promise.” Eduardo reached for his cock again.

Mark flinched and lay back down, lifting his hips up. “Take off my pants.”

“Okay.” Eduardo all too eagerly obliged, managing not to get any of his cum on the blankets. He balled the jeans up so that the mess was on the inside, and placed them outside the fort.

When he returned to Mark’s bare legs, Mark regarded him for a moment, before saying, “I don’t trust you not to fuck this up.”

“I’m sorry!” Eduardo rolled onto his back and looked at Mark with big eyes.

Mark rolled with him, until he was on top, and pushed his shoulders firmly down. “I’ll give you an easy task. Just stay still and open your mouth.”

Eduardo went pink, eyes glittering in the muted light, and did as he was told. Mark shuffled up his body and straddled his shoulders, then started stroking his cock right above his mouth. The corners of Eduardo’s open mouth quirked up. He brought his hands up to grip Mark’s hips and anchor him there.

Mark drew it out, left him hanging there in anticipation as he basked in a slow build, edging ever closer, breaths speeding up, precome beading then spreading, slick, dragging strokes, until-

BOOM. 

Mark’s eyes widened, his body lurched, and his seed shot out of his twitching dick and into Eduardo’s eyes. They both swore and rolled away into the blanket and cushions. Eduardo wiped his eyes on said blanket, all pretensions of civility gone. 

“You’re paying for the laundromat.” Mark’s hand landed on Eduardo’s shoulder blade. 

Eduardo just nodded and blinked blearily. He grabbed the front of Mark’s t-shirt and rubbed his face in it for good measure. 


End file.
